Baby It's Cold Outside
by musical-fi
Summary: Linzin oneshot to the tune of "Baby It's Cold Outside"!


**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in forever, but I've been super busy lately. But anyway, here's this one-shot that I wrote. It's Linzin (duh) and it's to the song "Baby It's Cold Outside" Enjoy!:**

Lin was sitting in front of the fireplace wrapped in Tenzin's arms with a blanket draped over them. Together they sat in the living room of the Avatar, who was away with his wife for a few days. Outside, a wintery storm blew through Republic City, covering the ground with a blanket of white. She was about to snuggle closer to her twenty year old boyfriend when her eyes caught sight of the clock that hung on the wall. Gasping, she quickly shoved the blanket off of her and rose to her feet to grab her hat and coat. She turned to face the disappointed expression on her boyfriends face.  
"I really can't stay,"  
"But baby it's cold outside," Tenzin argued, gesturing out the window at the strong storm.  
"I've got to go 'way," Lin placed her woolen hat over her ebony curls.  
"But baby it's cold outside," He repeated, standing. "I'd been hoping you'd drop in."  
Lin sighed, looking up to smile at him.  
"This evening has been so very nice,"  
Tenzin took her hands in his warm ones, heating her already cold fingers.  
"I'll hold you hands. They're just like ice," He whispered as he gently tried to pull her back to the couch. However, Lin pulled away quickly.  
"My mother will start to worry,"  
He reached up to brush a stray strand of hair from her face.  
"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" He spoke softly, a smile crossing his face.  
"And father will be pacing the floor." She continued, an annoyed look.  
He jerked his head to gesture to the fire which crackled and flickered invitingly.  
"Listen to the fireplace roar,"  
"So really I'd better scurry," Lin pulled her cost over her shoulders.  
"Beautiful, please don't hurry." he begged, brushing his lips against her cheek.  
"Well maybe just a half a drink more," She sighed in defeat.  
Tenzin grinned as he walked over to the table where the bottle laid waiting with two glasses.  
"Put some records while I pour,"  
With a smirk, Lin walked over to the radio and turned to a station that was playing calming music. She turned back to face Tenzin, who held out a glass to her. She was hesitant to take it.  
"The neighbors might think..." She began as she took the glass.  
"But baby it's bad out there,"  
Sighing, Lin took a sip of her drink, letting the scorching liquid run down her throat. However, she could tell this tasted different from usual sake.  
"Say, what's in this drink?" She demanded.  
"No cabs to be had out there," Tenzin continued to reason, ignoring Lin's words.  
He looked at her with a sly grin.  
"Your eyes are like starlight now,"  
"I wish I knew how to break this spell," Lin rolled her eyes as she took a second sip of her drink.  
Tenzin chuckled as he used his free hand that wasn't grasping his drink to snatch the hat from her head.  
"I'll take your hat," He paused to smirk at her grim expression. "Your hair looks swell,"  
Lin could see where this was going, but knew that her mother would kill her if was home late.  
"I ought to say no no no sir,"  
"Mind if I move in closer?" Tenzin asked as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around her. She chuckled.  
"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."  
"What's the sense of hurting my pride?" He shrugged as he leaned forward with intentions of kissing her, but she placed a hand over his lips to stop him.  
"I really can't stay,"  
"Baby don't hold out," He pleaded. "It's cold outside!"  
Lin shook her head as she pulled away from Tenzin's grasp and straightened her coat.  
"I simply must go,"  
"But baby it's cold outside!" Tenzin repeated.  
"The answer is no!" She stated firmly as she began to button up her jacket.  
"But baby it's cold outside!"  
"This welcome has been so nice and warm,"  
Tenzin chuckled.  
"How lucky that you dropped in," He followed her to the door, where he grabbed her hand to stop her. "Look out the window at that storm!"  
Lin fell silent again as she stood looking at the love of her life. There was a look of worth in his eyes mixed with what was unmistakably love.  
"Your mother will be suspicious." Lin argued.  
"Gosh your lips look delicious," Tenzin whispered, as he pulled her closer to him, a smile playing on his lips.  
"Your father will be there at the door."  
"Waves upon a tropical shore,"  
"Your siblings minds are vicious,"  
"Gosh your lips are delicious," Tenzin leaned forward and kissed her. Immediately, a surge of warmth ran through her as she kissed him back. He pulled away slowly, making her groan.  
"Well maybe just a cigarette more," she whispered, love now reflecting in her own eyes.  
Tenzin smiled and took her hand to lead her back into the living room, but once again she hesitated.  
"Never such a blizzard before,"  
Lin looked back at the door.  
"I've got to get home,"  
"But baby you'll freeze out there!"  
Lin knew he was right. Her cost wasn't durable enough for the heavy snow.  
"Say, lend me a coat!"  
"It's up to your knees out there!"  
Lin sighed, knowing that she really didn't want to leave but at the same time she was aware that she had to.  
"You've really been grand,"  
"I thrill when you touch my hand," Tenzin raised her hand to kiss it gently.  
"But don't you see?" she regrettably pulled her hand away and reached for the door knob.  
"How can you do this thing to me?"  
Something about his voice made her feel guilty. Who was she kidding? She couldn't leave even if she wanted to. Whirling around to face him, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Her face was inches away from his.  
"There's bound to be talk tomorrow..." She warned him quietly.  
Tenzin, still overcome with shock, managed to shrug and say,  
"Think of my lifelong sorrow."  
"At lest there will be plenty implied," She chuckled.  
"What if you caught pneumonia and died?"  
Lin stared into his eyes, absorbed in the moment as she felt her body press up against his. Her hands still gripped his robes and his arms were now snaked around her waist.  
"I really can't stay." She whispered as she leaned forward.  
"Get over that old doubt," He replied softly.  
Their lips collided into a heated and passionate kiss full of love. Tenzin broke away long enough to whisper,  
"But it's cold outside,"  
Lin smirked and muttered, "Shut up," before her lips crashed against his again.

**Yes, I know, the characters are OOC, the lyrics seemed forced at parts, and it's overall terrible, but DEAL WITH IT. I'll post new chapters to Is This The End? and Linzin Headcanons soon! Until then, stay classy Linzin shippers!**


End file.
